1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a pair of display panels that overlap each other and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are various kinds of display apparatuses. One kind of display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The performance of LCD panels has improved and LCD panels have gradually become miniaturized and lightweight, due in part to rapidly developing semiconductor technology.
In other words, a display apparatus including an LCD panel is advantageous in that it may be small and lightweight and has low electric power consumption. Thus, such display apparatuses have gradually begun to replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs) because they can overcome the shortcomings associated with CRTs. At present, LCD panels are mounted and used in almost all data processing apparatuses, including medium/large products such as monitors or TVs, as well as small products such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia players (PMPs).
However, display apparatuses equipped with respective LCD panels have a limited contrast ratio. Accordingly, conventional display apparatuses have used a polarizer or a functional film to improve the contrast ratio. However, it has been difficult to secure a high contrast ratio of 10,000:1 or higher using these conventional contrast ratio heightening methods.